kyumin memories love
by Lenny Priyanti
Summary: ' 2tahun sudah berlalu kenangan yang selalu teringat dan sangat menyakit kan dan tidak pernah menghilang dalam pikiran meskipun bermacam cara untuk melupakan ketika masa lalu kembali terulang dan mengingatnya kembali rasa sakit yang sama,dan tidak mampu untuk melupakan nya cinta yang begitu dalam tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang dengan hanya membalikkan telapak tangan '


**Memories love**

**Aku sungmin**

**Aku mempunyai cerita yang cukup membuat aku menjadi orang yang kuat menjalani kisah asmara cinta Suatu kenangan yang teringat dalam bayangan pikiran ku yang dirasakan rasa getar rindu yang ingin aku rasakan kembali namun hanya suatu kenangan cinta yang tidak mungkin aku rasa kan kembali dimana cinta yang terlalu rumit untuk dijalani tapi harus tetap bertahan itu menyakitkan dan menghilang**

Mungkin….

''Minnie-ah bisahkah kita keluar sebentar sore nanti aku memerlukan bantuanmu''

Dia sahabat ku nama nya Eunhyuk kami selalu bersama dia ada untukku dan aku ada untuk nya kami sealalu mencurahkan isi hati kami dan kami selalu ada jika disalah satu diantara kami mempunyai masalah

'' nde aku ada waktu sore nanti kita kemana? apa yang kamu cari Hyukkie nanti sore apa kamu masih mencari sesuatu yang belum lengkap untuk besok'' _iya besok kami akan berlibur kesuatu tempat dan mencari suatu kebahagian yang belum kami rasakan_

''oke terimakasih sungminnie-ah , iya ada sesuatu yang belum lengkap yng membuat ku tidak tenang''

''haha baiklah hnyukkie''

''haha kamu memang teman terbaikku Minnie-ah baiklah aku mau pulang sebentar ''sambil memelukku

Sore hari sesuai janji tadi aku menemani hyukkie mencari sesuatu selama diperjalanan kami terus bercanda tetapi tiba-tiba lia membahas dia …..

''minnie aku ingin bertanya denaganmu? ''

''emm apa ''sambil menganguk pertanda aku mengijinkan hyukkie untuk bertanya

''apa kamu masih memikirkan dia apa kamu belum bisa melupakan nya dia terlalu jahat untuk mu minnie jangan kan menjadi pasanganmu berada diingatan mu dia tidak pantas coba lah membuka hati mu minnie coba kamu lihat betapa bnyak laki'' yang ada didunia ini tapi kamu masih mengharapkan dia ini sudah 2 tahun minnie ini bukan waktu yang sebentar aku sebagai sahabat mu aku sakit hati melihatmu hnya diam senyumanmu hanya meisyaratkan banyak luka aku sahabat mu dan aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan minnie meskipun kamu menutupi kesedihanmu dengan cara mu itu tetap terlihat jelas minnie''

_Aku terkejut kenapa hyukkie membahas tentang nya ada apa dengan hyukkie sehingga aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak mampu menjawab pertayaan nya karena apa yng dikatakan eunhyuk itu semua benar dan aku tidak bisa membela diri ku''batin ku dalam hati_

''kamu tidak bisa menjawab kan Minnie karena aku tau apa yang aku katakan ini benar''

'' hyukkie-ah aku diam bukan berarti aku setuju apa yng kamu tuduhkan dengan ku ku hanya bingung knpa kamu tiba-tiba membahas nya aku …''belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kata ku hyukkie sudah dengan emosinya memtong pembicaraan ku.~

''cukup sungmin jangan membohongi diri mu sendiri dan jangan mencoba untuk membohongi sahabatmu ! ''

'' iya kamu benar!semua yang kau katakan itu benar lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan aku tidak mampu melupakan dia dan penghianatan dia seakan hanya debu yang menempel dimata ku yang hanya ada rasa perih sesaat dan aku lupakan karena cinta ku pada nya sangat besar dan aku tidak mampu melupakan nya semakin aku kuat melupakan nya semakin kuat hati ini memberontak aku kalah dengn hati kusendiri aku tidak tahan lagi berperang dengan diriku sendiri hyukkie!''_teria_k_ ku sambal meneteskan air mata _

eunhyuk memeluk ku dgan erat sambil menangis ''aku paham Minnie perasaan mu,mugkin apa yang aku jelaskan dan aku katakan akan menjadi pikiran mu tapi aku mohon tetap lah berjuang lupakan dia Minnie-ah ~baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi mencari barang yang aku perlukan oke berhentilah menangis~

Aku hanya bisa menganguk sambal menghapus air mata ku

Dirumah…

Aku sendiri setelah Hyukkie pulang huh kenapa pikiran ku masih bingung knapa tiba-tiba membahasnya ada apa sebenarnya aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu…apa besok pagi aku tanyakan saja ahh tidak mungkin Hyukkie memberikan alasan sejujurnya tapikan hyukkie sahabatku tidak mungkin dia berbohong huh ini sungguh membingungkan dan membuatku tidak waras lebih baik aku _tidur''saat berbaring aku merasa ada sesuatu di alas tidurku sambal mangambil dengan malas karena badanku sudh sangat lelah._

''astaga ini ponsel hyukkie kenapa dia ceroboh sekali aku simpan saja sementara besok aku kembalikan''_saat mau memasukan ponsel ke laci tiba-tiba ponsel hyukkie berdering aku pun mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama penelpon_

''_**hallo eunhyukkie''**_

_**DEG! **_

_**Suara ini suara yang yang aku rindukan kenapa bisa menelpon hyukkie apa maksud dari semua ini denagn cepat aku membaca nama dilayar handpone hyukkie,sangat terkejutnya aku astaga apa maksud dari semua ini jangan sampai aku salah paham dengan sahabat ku sendiri aku sangat berdosa jika berpikir seperti itu tuhan''**_

''_**Hallo hyukkie apa kau msih mendengarkanku**_''sahutnya

_Aku hnya diam dan mendengarkan air mata ini meleleh tanpa aku kendalikan lagi_

''_**hyukkie aku benar-benar mencinta…eunhyukkie apa yng kau lakukan kerumah ku malam –malam seperti ini**_…..''

_**Tuttt tuttt tutttt**_….._suara terputusnya sambungan telpon_

Dengan kuat aku menggegam ponsel hyukkie melampiaskan rasa marah,Oh tuhan apa alasan dari semua ini knpa ini begitu rumit apa yang terjadi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dan apa yang dilakukan eunhyuk dirumah dia!''_teriakku dalam hati_

_**Flashback**_

~ Saat kami masih remaja aku hyukkie melanjutkan sekolah di SM International School dan saat itulah aku bertemu seorang yang sangat cerdas dalam segala hal dan sangat tampan dan juga mempunyai suara yang indah rambut ikal kecoklatan mata yang indah siapapun yang menatapnya pasti akan merasa terhanyut dan merasa pancaran malaikat berada dirinya namun dia orang yang sangat pendiam dan seperti pangeran di ''SM International School''

CHO KYUHYUN….. KYUNIE OPPA OPPA LIHAT KEARAH KU KYAAAAAA~~ JEONGMAL KYUHYUN OPPA SANGAT TAMPAN OPPA OPPA''teriak para yeoja saat cho kyuhyun melewati kelas mereka seperti inilah rutinas pagi mereka jika pangeran ''SM International school'' sudah tiba disekolah.

_iya dialah orang yang sangat aku cintai namja yang sudah membuat hatiku mati rasa pada cinta pertama cho kyuhyun namun aku hanya bisa melihat nya dari ke kejauhan meskipun satu kelas tetap saja nyali ku ciut meskipun untuk menyapa nya ja aku sudah gugup ._

_~teettt…tettttt..tettttt~_

Bunyi bell sudah terdengar saatnya pelajaran dimulai dan jadwal hari ini fisika pembelajaran yang sangat membosan kan!

''Sungmin_-ssi _apa kamu niat untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini,saya lihat kamu hanya melamun dan memandang kertas kosong diatas meja mu''

Ya tuhan lee sungmin

''Ah nde soengsengnim mianhne melamun saat pelajaran anda''aku pun sepontan membungkuk hormat kepada kim soengsengnim

Pabbo-yya lee sungmin kamu sangat memalukan hari ini oh tuhan

''arrasseo…baik lah hari ini soengsengnim tidak bisa mengajar kalian sampai siang. berhubung kalian akan liburan 2minggu jadi saya akan memberi kalian tugas kelompok yang saya tentukan sendiri dan nama kelompoknya akan saya tempel dimading kantor dan saya harap kalian bisa berkerja sama yang baik dengan teman kelompok ''ujar soengsengnim

1….2…..3…..4…5

''MWO LIBURAAN YESS KITA AKHIR NYA LIBURAN! Teriakkan Serempak mahasiswa dikelas International school terkecuali yang hanya santai mendengar kata libur

''Yaaaa yaaaa bisakah kalian diamm!teriak soengsengim

''Mianhe soengsengim kami hanya sangat bahagia''celetuk salah satu mahasiswa

''Nde…nde…selamat belibur dan jangan lupa tugas kalian menanti''

_Setelah soengsengnim keluar mahasiswa lain nya memberes kan tas mereka dan bersiap melihat kelompok mereka dimading kantor _''

''Sebaiknya salah satu dari kita yang melihat dimading kantor dan mencatat nama kelompok supaya tidak berdesakkan saat disana nanti''ujar cho kyuhyun

''Ah saran cho kyuhyun sangat benar bagaimana jika sekretaris kelas saja eoh yang melihat nya dan mencatat nama kelompok ''kata donghae

''Baik lah aku akan mencatatnya untuk kalian''ujar ku yah aku memng sekretaris kelas karena aku hnya ingin kyuhyun melihatku

''sungmin-ah aku akan membantu mu''kata kim jungmi

''baiklah kim jungmo ayo kita kesana''jawab ku sambal tersenyum dan mata ku pun tidak sadar melihat kearah bangku kyuhyun OMO! APA BENAR DIA MENATAP KU! Astaga lee sungmin kamu sudah tidak waras mana mungkin cho kyuhyun melihat kearahmu tapi kyuhyun memang menanatap kearahku bahkan mata nya pun sangat tajam tidak seperti biasanya''batin ku dalam hati

Eoh yeoja kelinci kau ingin bermain-bermain dengan ku ternyata untuk apa dia dengan namja kacamata itu eoh dasar lihat saja kau akan menyesal kelinci nakal sudah membuatku sakit hati eoh''batin seseorang dalam hati


End file.
